Alexandra Cullen
Alexandra Elizabeth Cullen (born Lexi Nel) is the adopted daughter of Edward and Bella Cullen . She is the biological daughter of Cato Nel and his wife. She was born a Nelifia (a mermaid) and made human when she was ten years old. She was turned into a vampire by Bella Cullen at her request when she was nineteen. Personality and Description Lexi is a very caring, eccentric and family orientated person. Lexi is from a very large family and loved all her siblings. This resulted in her having many children. Lexi is believed to be a very caring and good mother. (Click pictures to view larger) 'Vampire Information' Residence and Nationality Nationality : Nelifian/American Place of Birth : Mariana Trench Accent : American Mother Language : Nelifian Main Language : English Second Languages : Portuguese Other Languages : Italian, Spanish, French Current Residence : Chicago, Illinois Past Residence : Brazil, England, Italy. Name Lexi was given two names at her birth, both a human name consisting of 4 letters (Lexi) and a Nelifian name that could only be understood or spoken underwater and by the Nelifia. When Lexi was banished, stripped of her tail and turned human she was adopted into the Cullen family and given a new name, she kept Lexi and decided to use Alexandra as her full name after hearing the story of Allesandra Cullen from her new mother Bella. Since Allesandra was dead at the time Lexi took the name to honour her. She chose her middle name Elizabeth after her best friend and now sister Elizabeth Cullen . Later on after Allesandra's resurrection the two share a conversation about their names, Lexi apologises for taking her name but Allesandra mentions shes okay with it and that she was never Alexandra Cullen, she always preferred to use Allesandra Cullen. As a Nelifia, Lexi was given the surname Nel, most (nearly all) Nelifia don't have a surname but Lexi was high born, almost royalty and all offspring of members of the Nel are given the luxury of a surname. Early History Lexi is a Nelifia. She was born and lived in the ocean until she was about 10 years old in human years. She had six siblings at the time and used to visit the human world with her older sisters. Living in Paradise Lexi has been meeting with Elizabeth on Isle Isabella with her older sisters. During the story Lexi is banished from her family and species and is adopted into the Cullen family. She makes an immediate bond with Elizabeth and Bella Cullen and slowly becomes close with Edward too. She is shown in day to day life with the Cullen's but is showed to miss her birth family very much. Forever Legends It is assumed Lexi will appear in Forever Legends as the wife of Benjamin Cullen, the leader of the Volturi. She is mentioned briefly in chapter 4. Minor Stories and One-Shots Making Memories Lexi appears in various chapters of this story. She is shown in London and Chicago. She is shown in the first chapter meeting Allesandra and in chapter 2 and 4 in Chicago, chapter 4 is in her POV and shows her and Benjamin's story. Relationships 'Benjamin Cullen' (husband) "Lexi had an effect on Benjamin from day one; just her presence could calm him from one of his anger bursts. No one had that effect on him, not even Allesandra. She was his tranquillity." ''- Unknown'' Benjamin is Lexi's mate, husband and love of her life. Lexi and Benjamin met in 2145 and married in 2160. Lexi was Benjamin's rock and slowly began to change him. He became less depressed and sad around her, he opened up and started to see more to life than his job as leader of the Volturi. Lexi and Ben have 8 children together, Arya, Cato, Elle, Iida, Evan, Joel, Lila and Rhia. 'Edward Cullen' (adoptive father) Edward is Lexi's adoptive father, at first Lexi was closer to Bella than Edward. She felt bad, considering her true father actually truely loved her and saved her she felt like she was betraying him by calling Edward Dad. On top of this neither of them really spent much time together but after Lexi was nearly kidnapped Edward realised how much he truely loved her as a daughter and Lexi realised how much she loved him too. They became much closer after that and Lexi started to call Edward 'Daddy Edward' before finally 'Daddy'. Lexi realises that she can have two dads that love and care about her and she loves neither more than the other. 'Bella Cullen' (adoptive mother) Lexi loved Bella from the start. Lexi's true mother Bria was never close to her and Lexi never really had a mother. As a Nelifia she was made independant at the age of a small child. Bella loved Lexi instantly, she couldnt believe the stories of her own mother and wanted to make up for it. Apart from Elizabeth, Bella was the first Cullen Lexi trusted and loved. Elizabeth loves Bella very much and called her mom from very early on. 'Cato '''and 'Bria Nel (birth father and birth mother) Lexi had very different relationships with her parents. Her mother practically abandoned her when she became old enough to be independant. This is what happens with most Nelifia as the females tend to have lots of children and need to focus on the younger, less dependant children. Most Nelifia are closest to their fathers and Lexi more so than usual. Cato loves his daughter very much, as a member of the Nel, he fought for her freedom and life after she broke the law. Cato saved Lexi's life and gave her a human life instead. Lexi loves her birth father very much and is extremely grateful to him. She named her first son after her birth father. Elizabeth Cullen (adoptive sister/best friend) Elizabeth is Lexi's best friend and sister. Elizabeth was Lexi's first best friend and she loved her very much when she was a Nelifia, enough to break the law to see her everyday. Lexi used to visit Beth with her older sisters and theyd have fun around Elizabeth's island. When Lexi was banished she washed up on the beach of Isle Isabella and was found by Eddie, Beth and Renesmee Cullen. Lexi was adopted by Beth's family and the two became sisters. They grew up together on Isle Isabella before finally travelling the world together. Izellah (adoptive great-niece/sister/best friend) Izellah is Lexi's adoptive sister, Renesmee's daughters, Sarah daughter. Despite the fact they are from different generations of the Cullen family they grew up together with Beth on Isle Isabella. They became very close and called each other sisters. They all travelled together when they were fully grown. Allesandra Cullen (best friend) Lexi was told the story of Allesandra when she was a child and took her name in honour of Allesandra. She later met Allesandra when she was travelling in England. Allesandra immediately became close to all three girls. Theyre often together and Lexi sort of idolises her. Allesandra often visits Lexi and the girls as well as the other way around. Family '''Blood Relatives Lexi's only blood relatives are her Nelifian family. She had a very large Nelifian family, including her mother and father, possibly grandparents and around 21 siblings. Children Lexi has eight children with Ben. We dont know much about them other than they were all named after people in the lives of both Lexi and Ben whom they love. Lexi always wanted a lot of children, she was used to a lot of siblings as a child and has approximately twenty-one birth siblings, most of whom Lexi has not met. Lexi loves her children very much and unlike her birth mother she spends time with all of them not just the youngest. Lexi mirrors her mothering on Bella rather than Bria. Lexi's children are Arya Allesandra, Cato Carlisle, Elle Elizabeth, Iida Isabella, Evan Edward, Joel Jacob, Lila Lidiya and Rhia Renesmee. Aryaolder.jpg catoolder.jpg Elleolder.jpg Iidaolder.jpg Evanolder.jpg Joelolder.jpg Lilaolder.jpg Rhiaolder.jpg Adoptive Family Lexi's adoptive family is the Cullens. She was adopted by Edward and Bella after she was banished from her home and turned human. Lexi turned into a vampire to stay with her adoptive family forever. Trivia *Lexi and the Nelifia were based off the mermaids in H2O: Just Add Water, as well as the moon pool. Appearances and Chapter POVs KEY Living in Paradise (Main) *Chapter 2 *Chapter 3 *Chapter 4 *Chapter 5 *Chapter 6 *Chapter 7 *Chapter 8 *Chapter 9 (POV) *Chapter 10 Living in Paradise: Making Memories (Main) *Adventures in London *Frozen Heart *La Push (mentioned) *Tranquillity (POV) Forever Legends *Chapter 4 (mentioned) Category:Cullens Category:Nelifia Category:Generation 3 Category:BNC Category:Complete Category:Balevs Category:Volturi Category:Hybrids (family)